


Internet Boyfriend

by ladymogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and fem!Reader are in an online relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Boyfriend

"This game makes no sense." Ryan’s voice came over your speakers, sounding a little tinny. The two of you were currently playing an online board game together while skypeing, and it had mini-games such as ‘you were just reincarnated as a snail: SURVIVE’ and other oddities. Ryan had just been told, after being dead for three turns, that he was thrown out of heaven for harassing angels.

"I think it’s fun." You reply, giggling. It was currently 2am for you and 1am for Ryan.

"That’s because you’re reaching the delusional zone." He pointed out. 

You had met Ryan when he joined Rooster Teeth, though the relationship between the two of you was completely internet based. You had finally decided to go back to school to get a “real job” and at the same time, you had discovered Rooster Teeth. Within the first six months of joining the community, you quickly became well-versed in community mannerisms and you even did some projects alongside Barbara and others. When Ryan joined Rooster Teeth, you had welcomed him on the site which started the first conversation of many. It had been slow at first, but now, in your last semester of college, you and Ryan talked at least once a day.

"Ah, are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan groaned as he died, yet again, after being bombed by the United Nations.

"Ha, ha, I’m going to win!" You taunted in a sing-song voice. You two were currently in the middle of a ‘game battle’ and you were currently down by two wins. You were at space 184 of 200 and Ryan was only at 149. 

"Don’t get your hopes up. I’m coming for you." Ryan lost.

"I told you so!" You teased before yawning. 

"Fine, fine. Now, bed. You still have classes tomorrow." Ryan instructed. You grumbled and took your time but ultimately got ready for bed. You sat your laptop on your nightstand, Skype still open. Ryan had wandered away from his computer so you were just looking at his room and you started to doze off before Ryan came back.

"Night, Y/N."

"Goodnight, Ry. Love you." You murmured, rolling away from the laptop and almost immediately beginning to snore. Ryan was surprised: this was the first time either of you had said that to each other. 

"Love you too, Y/N." Ryan fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*

You didn’t get to talk to Ryan the next morning, because you were up early for classes. While you were in class, Ryan was arriving at the Achievement Hunter offices. Having his desk finally be with the others in the AH office was only one new perk of the new building. He settled in, opening a drink, and got to work. An hour or so later, Gavin walked in and, spotting Ryan, promptly walked over and knocked his empty drink can over.

"Hey Gavin." Ryan greeted him, not bothering to look at him and simply putting his drink can right side up. Gavin gave Ryan an odd look before going over to Geoff.

"What’s wrong with Ryan?" Gavin asked. Geoff glanced from the younger man to Ryan, who sat working on an animation, humming slightly under his breath to a song he had on in the background.

"Uh…" Geoff shrugged. "Probably that internet girlfriend of his."

"What?" Gavin squawked, drawing Ryan’s attention. "Ryan has a girlfriend?"

"Whoops." Geoff said, after receiving a pointed look from Ryan. 

"Why didn’t you say anything, Rye-bread?" Gavin demanded.

"I didn’t want to." Ryan said simply. 

"But you told Geoff! You probably told Jack too." Gavin accused, before brightening. "Is she pretty? Have you seen her in real life? Does she really exist?"

"Does she have a friend?" Ray jumped in, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, she’s real and no, I haven’t met her yet." Ryan said, sounding a bit wistful at the end.

"Why not?" Michael asked, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"She’s in school and she doesn’t really have the money to come out here and the way we’ve been working, I haven’t had the chance to go out there."

"That sucks, man. How long have you been dating?"

"Uh, well we’ve been talking for…five years now? But we’ve only been dating for one."

"Ryan!" Gavin screeched. "Five years and you haven’t bloody met her!"

"This is why I didn’t want everyone knowing. Everyone’s too nosy for their own good." Ryan grumbled and faced his computer again, making it obvious that he was done with the conversation. Geoff let him cool off a moment before nudging him with his elbow.

"You looked real happy this morning. Something happen?" Geoff could tell that Ryan was decided whether or not it’d be a good idea to tell him before reaching a decision.

"She said she loved me." Ryan answered, a large grin on his face.

*

That night, after classes, you busied yourself checking your email while you waited for Ryan to come online. You noticed you had an email for the RT site, saying you had a new message. Usually, you’d wait till later to check it but you paused as you saw who had sent you the message: Geoff. You eagerly pulled up the RT site and logged on, immediately checking your messages.

Geoff to you: Hello Ryan’s Internet Girlfriend. I heard from that dork himself today that, even though you have been friends for five years, you’ve never got to see each other. Well, I’ve got a VIP RTX badge with your name on it if you can get yourself to Texas and get a hotel. The only thing I ask is that you surprise the idiot.

You to Geoff: Oh my God, no way. I couldn’t take that from you, I couldn’t afford it. I mean, I’d love to come but I can’t.

Geoff’s reply came rather quickly.

Geoff to you: I always buy an extra badge in case I decided to have like, a family member or something go. You don’t have to pay. Just show up.

You to Geoff: I dunno, I’d feel really bad just taking it from you.

Geoff to you: Too late. I just wrote your name in sharpie allllll over the badge.

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself as you began to look for cheap flights to Texas.

*

"Oh my god!" You complained, as the potion you drank once again gave you a negative side effect. Ryan just cackled. It was now a few months later: you had graduated college and it was quickly approaching time for RTX. 

"Looks like Lady Luck is smiling upon me today!" Ryan crowed, as he got a really good roll. You made a face at him through Skype.

"Better not be any lady smiling at you!" You joked. Ryan just cackled as you attempted to go through a pyramid. You managed to somehow make it out alive.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. As you kept playing, Ryan began trying to shoot your character with a bow. The first hit missed but he landed the second one and a notification popped up saying: BMVagabond shot Y/U/N up the butt! Move back 10 spaces! 

"Ryan stop!" You drug out the last word. You had had a lead of 40 spaces but if Ryan kept shooting you, you’d lose it rather quickly.

"Never!" Ryan proceeded to shot you again, making you receive another notification about being shot in the butt. And then he did it again.

"Leave my butt alone, you creep!" You couldn’t stop from laughing though.

"But it’s such a nice butt!" Ryan argued playing, shooting you one last time, leaving you on a space near him.

"Ugh, Ryan the shooting the booty guy.” You grumbled as you tried to retake your lead. “Oh! I could write that on my shirt.”

"No. Don’t do that."

"But Ryan! It’d be funny and no one would get it. I could just put Ryan the booty guy, I guess." 

"Please don’t."

*

"I can’t believe you’re here!" Barbara squealed, throwing her arms around you. You struggled to hug her back as she had pinned your arms to your side. She pulled back but held onto you shoulders. "You’re so much cuter in real life!"

"Ah, thanks Barbara." You were finally in Austin. Only Barbara and Geoff currently knew you were there and you were gonna surprise Ryan tomorrow morning, before RTX got going.

"I bet you’re excited for tomorrow, yeah?"

"Excited, nervous, nauseated, take your pick." You were only half-joking. While you were excited, you were also super nervous about meeting, not only Ryan, but the other RT people.

"Oh come on, Y/N." Barbara reassured you. "You’ve been wanting this for five years, you told me so yourself. Just chill."

The next morning you were super jittery. You decided to wear your Ryan the Guy shirt filling it in to say Ryan the booty guy, knowing that Ryan would understand where it was from. You went to the convention center, having been given express permission from Barbara, Geoff, and surprisingly Gus to come in early. So you arrived at the center about an hour before RTX was set to begin and slowly made your way to the Achievement Hunter section. 

*

Geoff glanced up at the sound of your footsteps and smiled. 

"Hey!" He greeted you. "Nice to know you’re real."

"Did you have any doubts?" You joked.

"You never know with Ryan." Geoff shrugged and chuckled. "I’ll go get him for you." You thanked him as he walked towards the "private" areas for the RT staff. Ryan wasn’t too far inside. He was wearing his on shirt which Geoff filled in to say ‘Ryan the internet boyfriend guy’. 

"Ryan, there’s some chick out there looking for you." Geoff said, attempting to sound casual. Ryan looked faintly confused.

"Are people allowed in this early?" He asked, walking over to the door. He tried to peek around to see who was out there but couldn’t see you. "I thought they weren’t. Do you know who it is?" 

"I dunno, she has written permission." Geoff shrugged. "I’m not sure what her name is, to be honest. Her shirt though, is hilarious. ‘Ryan the booty guy’. I feel like that must be an inside joke." Ryan’s eyes had snapped up to Geoff. He wasted no time throwing the door open and rushing out to find his guest. 

Finally hearing footsteps, you turn back to face the RT “VIP” room fully. Ryan made it about halfway too you before he stopped. For a moment, the two of you just took one another in. You hadn’t stopped smiling since Geoff went to get him and Ryan was beaming. 

"Y/N!" You quickly found yourself in Ryan’s arms with your arms around his waist and your face buried in his neck. "Oh, my God. Y/N. What on earth are you doing here?”

"Ryan, surprise!" You breathed out a giggle. "Hello."

"Hi." He replied, pulling back far enough to look you in the face. You grinned up at him and he smiled larger, before leaning down to pull you into a kiss. 

"Oh gross dudes." You pulled away from one another as Geoff came closer. "I didn’t really wanna interrupt, but we kinda need Ryan." 

"Oh, but…" Ryan nearly whined, not releasing his hold on you. You patted his hand.

"Don’t worry. I’m here all week." You reassured him. 

"Fine. But you’re staying at the hotel with me." Ryan said, not giving you much choice, but then it wasn’t like you minded. 

*

That night in Ryan’s hotel room you and Ryan lay on the bed, legs tangled together and really just relishing in the moment.

"I thought I told you not to write ‘booty’ on your shirt." 

"I thought you’d like it." You grinned up at him, before tugging at his shirt. “‘Sides, look at the one you’re wearing."

"I didn’t write it. Geoff did." Ryan tried to argue but you still laughed.

"So, Ryan."

"So, Y/N."

"I was offered a job at this pretty cool place in some town called Austin? The only problem is: I don’t know where I’d stay." You had begun to smile as you told him and Ryan also smiled as he caught on.

"I actually might know this guy. His apartment is kinda small but his bed’s big enough for two." You had to laugh at that, Ryan joining you. "But seriously, Y/N? Would you wanna stay with me?"

"Yes, I definitely want to."


End file.
